1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow tissue inosculation apparatus to inosculate two hollow tissues to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hollow tissue inosculation apparatus includes an anastomotic apparatus to anastomose blood vessels as hollow tissues in coronary-artery bypass surgery, for example.
For example, JP-A 2001-190557 (KOKAI) discloses an instrument to hold and fix a bypass blood vessel when inosculating the bypass blood vessel to a coronary artery. When this equipment is moved, e.g., pulled up, an inner cavity can be seen to confirm an inosculated state without directly touching the bypass blood vessel.
JP-A H6-47050 (KOKAI) discloses a tissue suture instrument having observing means provided to a tissue suture member. This tissue suture instrument allows a sutured state to be observed and confirmed in use of the observing means.